


Three Things.

by missmarymakeup93



Series: Skam One-Shots [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarymakeup93/pseuds/missmarymakeup93
Summary: There were just three things in this messed up world Isak loved.





	Three Things.

Number 1: Even's Smile.

Even was bright, like the sun. He was the literal sun though. And Isak revolved around him in a constant state of awe. But Even's smile, it was so much more. It was literally one of the most beautiful things Isak had ever laid his eyes on. When Even smiled it filled Isak with a joy he never thought he would get to have. 

He often stared at Even in hopes he would get a blinding smile from him. And it always worked. If the last thing he ever saw on this Earth was Even's smile, he could die at peace. 

Their tiny studio apartment was cluttered with their belongings and Even busied himself trying to put things places. His frazzled hair stuck out in every direction and Isak loved it all. His book in his lap, long forgotten as he just watched. Waited.  
He could feel the heat creep up Even's body at being watched which made him gaze more intently. 

"Isak, please. I'm trying to unpack. It's a zoo in here." Even complained, not looking up from the pile of boxes he had surrounded himself in. 

"You would know my giraffe." Isak could see the up turn of Even's mouth as he tried not to laugh. 

Even didn't want to give in to Isak, and he knew it. Which made Isak try harder. Placing the book on the coffee table, Isak moved to sit next to Even in the pile he had created. 

Isak could feel Even stiffen beside him. His moves became hesitant making Isak melt inside. This beautiful man sitting next to him was the love of his life and he loved when Even couldn't think around him. 

"Isak, what are you doing? You need to study." Even moved the Xbox games from the box stacking them neatly in a pile. 

"But there are better things to do." Isak placed his hand against Even's cheek and turned the older boys face towards him. His lips found his boyfriend's plush ones in a sweet kiss. 

He could feel the flutter of Even's eyelashes against his cheek and he leaned up to throw his leg over his boyfriend's. He cradled the face of his boyfriend between his hands, stroking Even's smooth cheeks as their lips moved together. 

As Isak pulled away his fingers buried in Even's long locks. Even's face broke out into the most beautiful smile that's Isak's ever been graced with. 

"I love that smile." Isak smiled softly as their noses brushed. 

"I love you." Even pressed their lips together, a sweet kiss exchanged between them before he pushed Isak away. 

"Get back to studying. We can continue this later." Even moved out from under Isak.

With a huff Isak moved back to the couch and opened his books. His heart swelled as Even continued to work with that beautiful smile gracing his face. 

Number 2: Even's Laugh. 

The darkness that consumed Even broke Isak's heart. And as he laid beside him he promised that he would spend the rest of his life making Even laugh. Because it was his favorite sound he had ever heard. 

The things Even said, it broke Isak inside but he stayed strong. He had hope that this would all pass and that beautiful smile and musical laugh would once again fill his senses. And within a week, he found himself hearing it again. As Even and Linn played video games he could only stare. 

Brighter than the sun. That description was so accurate it hurt and Isak loved it. As Linn left he could not move quick enough as Even shot him the beautiful smile that he loved so much. The kiss that followed was brief but any touch Even aloud him to receive or give made it special to Isak. The blush that creeped up his cheeks as Even looked at him was perfect and it caused the most beautiful chuckle to leave Even's throat. 

It had felt like months since he had heard that laugh. Even's eyes shone with happiness as he caressed Isak's cheek and Isak wanted this to last forever. 

"Did you ask all your roommates to watch over me?" Even asked, eyebrows raised. 

"No." Isak lied, but he knew Even could tell.

"Liar. I can tell when you lie." Even laughed as he pressed a short kiss to Isak's lips.

"I'm a great liar. You wouldn't believe what I've gotten away with." Isak blanched, his eyes widened.

"Oh yah well tell me then. What have you gotten away with." Even pressed closer. 

Isak stuttered around the question, his cheeks heating in embarrassment. It made Even completely loose his cool and cry out in laughter. Isak marvelled in the sound. It was, to this day, Even's most beautiful laugh. Isak would cherish the memory. 

"I love when you smile and laugh." Isak whispered, his lips ghosted over Even's cheek. 

Even didn't move, didn't say a word. But snuggled closer to the younger boy. 

"I'm glad I went to that Kosegrupa meeting." Isak laughed, his hands tangled in Even's hair. 

"I was there to meet you." Even's tone turned serious.

"Huh? Had you seen me before?" Isak lifted his head from the spot to stare at Even.

"Yah. First day of school." Even smiled again. That breathtaking smile. 

"Wow." Isak couldn't think of any other words. 

But that seemed to be enough for Even. So it was enough for Isak. 

Number 3: Even.

If Isak could pin point the time in his life where he fell madly in love with Even it would have to be the afternoon they spent in his room. Even had made the outside world disappear for Isak and even if just for a little while he could openly be himself in a way he had never been before. He could laugh and talk to Even the way he couldn't even talk to Jonas. 

And if he could pinpoint the day his heart broke into a million pieces it would be the day he saw Even run out of their hotel room into the streets of Oslo naked. The way Sonja had talked to him, tore him to shreds right there. He had wanted to die. He really did. 

If Isak could pin point the day that those broken pieces were turned into dust it would be the day Even texted him goodbye. To this day it still hurt so much that Even wanted to end his life. That he had decided that his last message would be to Isak. To tell him things he wish he could, to appologize for things he shouldn't need to, and to tell Isak that he loved him. He never needed nor wanted to be apologized to. 

But if Isak could pin point the exact moment his life became something he never thought it would. It would be today. As they moved into the studio apartment that they desperately wanted. He loved Even, with every single fiber in his body. 

It was an overwhelming feeling. Being in love with Even. The romantic he was could seem a bit over the top but Isak loved it. He never wanted to not be near Even. And as they packed up the last of their belongings into the back of a van he couldn't help but watch Even. 

He had fallen in love with his smile first. He always wanted it placed on those lips. Then he fell in love with the joyful sounds the sung from his lips. And then all of Even. Every single demon and darkness that filled Even, Isak loved. 

If you had asked Isak six months ago where he would be, he would laugh at you for saying these things. Saying he loved a man. Denial was Isak's bestfriend long before Even came along. But from the moment he saw Even, he knew. This feeling, this love he had for the older boy, it would be infinite. It would be all consuming. 

"What are you staring at?" Even smiled, it knocked Isak out of his thoughts. 

"You. I'm always staring at you." Isak moved to press against the taller boy. 

"Why me? Why not the plants or Magnus over there struggling to get the bed through the door?" Even couldn't keep the laugh in as Magnus huffed out a significantly loud 'fuck you'.

"Because, you are the man of my dreams." Isak couldn't keep the smile off his face as Even's cheeks turned red. 

"I really fucking love you." Even moved to press their lips together. 

"I love you." Isak whispered between kisses. 

Their life maybe twisted with things yet to overcome but one thing Isak knew for sure would be that through thick and thin, he would be there for Even. That he loved Even and that no matter what was thrown at them, together they could beat it.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a whole lot more Evak in me. Got a multi-chapter fic in the works.


End file.
